Rabid
by VarrosGirly
Summary: After a long day's work assisting Sookie to pay off debts to Eric, Alcide just wants a quiet evening to relax.  Tommy's on lock up duty at Merlotte's though and wants trouble, just won't let the werewolf be.  Unexpected, hot'n'smexy results follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Rabid

**Type**: Slash, Uncon, NonCon, CoercedSex, Angst, Dark, FirstTime, Snark, UST

**Rating**: NC-17

**Fandom**: True Blood [ Showverse ]

**Pairing**: Alcide Herveaux/Tommy Mickens

**Setting**: Merlotte's, Somewhere between Season 3 Episode 4 "9 Crimes" and Episode 8 "Night on the Sun"

**Word Count**: 2761

**Summary**: After a long day's work assisting Sookie to pay off debts to Eric, Alcide just wants a quiet evening to relax. Tommy's on lock up duty at Merlotte's though and wants trouble, just won't let the werewolf be. Unexpected, hot'n'smexy results follow.

**Warnings**: There will be some semi-graphic rough sex and explicit content in the next chapter, this one is a build up with some fun character work. Tommy is written by Jaxon666, and Alcide by me.

Tommy was on lock up duty at Merlotte's while Sam was on some unexplained trip that seemed to be too important for politeness to come when he threw the keys at him earlier; the only indication that he'd be the one to close up shop tonight. He could be a fucking asshole at times, even if the whole of Bon Temps thought he was some sort of straight-laced smooth talker. The night had been a long one, and Tommy was sick of looking at Hoyt and Jessica together, mostly because that was meant to be him enjoying some hot redheaded vampire fucking, and well, also just because Hoyt looked like he had mental limitations; the view of them together was just pitiful and boring. Tommy knew deep down, it was his cock she wanted in her; that's why he smiled filthily every time she looked over, not giving a shit if it hurt Hoyt's feelbads.

As the last few customers left to make their ways home, Tommy was the only member of staff to still be there. Well, at least he wasn't being babysat anymore by that fucking brother of his. That one guy was still there though, the one who came in late afternoon. He looked like he was from out of town, big guy, handsome, way too much hair on his face to be a pussy, big on the lumberjack look.

"We're closin' up man, finish what you got and get goin'.", Tommy said from the bar in a way that was either friendly or unfriendly, whilst he cleaned and stacked some glasses, which was just the way he liked it. The guy stood up; fuck he was tall. With footsteps like unintended strides, he paced over to the men's room, leaving his jug of beer at the table, not even swigging off the last one he'd poured for himself. Tommy followed him in; as mentioned, Tommy was bored.

"What you doin' here when you got a piece like that you could be usin' to split bitches open with?", Tommy asked with a sly smile, peering at Alcide's tool with meddlesome motive as he took a leak, arms folded, leaning against the frames of the doorway, looking like the crafty little shit he is.

Alcide was tired of running errands for Eric under the guise of helping Sookie. He still had his debt to pay off, and babysitting and risking his neck for the blonde's vamp beau wasn't helping things at all. She was pretty, he thought, but sadly not smart enough to avoid being caught up with the vampires. She liked to think she was, though, and he didn't need to read minds to tell that.

He'd spent most of the day resting at this little bar in her hometown, eating and just getting energy back. Sam was a good guy, and willing to help out with a two-natured when needed. Alcide had eaten plenty throughout the hours he'd sat, as well as drank. He'd paced it, though, so he could drive home safely. The smaller guy, related to Merlotte by the smell of him, was his sole company tonight.

Alcide glanced up with a slightly raised brow when the boy informed him of closing time. He wanted to drink from the mug, but he felt a slight buzz already. He had to keep a clear head to get home. As the wolf stood, he felt his bones creaking into place, a low grunt coming from him as he went for the men's room. All that beer had a certain effect after a while. He went for one of the urinals, but the kid followed him in there. Not quite a kid, by the smell, but still some little punk. He didn't care about curiosity sparked by boredom, they'd all been there.

"No bitches for me," he grunted, shaking off once before putting himself away. "Not for a while anyway." Not after what Debbie had put him through. Fuck her. And Cooter, the shithead. But he still wanted to protect her from it all. Alcide went to the sinks to wash his hands, glancing at the boy in the mirror. "You Sam's? Or just relation?"

"Scoot over.", Tommy said, not really asking, nudging the larger man out of the way with a shoulder bump as he claimed his place at the urinal, taking out his dick recklessly so he too could take a piss, not that he'd really needed to.

"Do I look like I came from that assclown? He's like a gaylord in flannel.", Tommy laughed at the thought that someone could mistake him as Sam's son; that would be a nightmare of plaid and denim he dared not to entertain for too long.

While the bearded guy washed his hands, Tommy noted two things; his guile was a little too constant and firmly placed for his liking, and secondly, he had no reasonable way to gather that Tommy was in any way related to that asshole brother of his. He took a sniff at the air; he was better at those tricks than Sam, but then again, Sam wanted to be a human so much that he barely resembled a two-natured at all.

"We ain't ever had us no wolves in here...least not since I've been around. So what's your business here Captain Chinfluff? You lookin' for trouble? If so I got plenty o'that.", his eyes focused on the darker man, whose name he was yet to know, not even having the slightest care for the precision of the stream of piss he was swilling out. He may have been smaller than Alcide and a lot lower down the food chain, but Tommy wasn't the type to care; he wasn't much one for thinking, more one for sniffing trouble like the tender bit of bloody meat that it was.

Alcide just shook his head at the behaviour. Young, cocky pups thought they owned the land they walked on, and that's just the way they thought until someone showed them the truth. Clearly Sam hadn't done so with this one, at least not here. "Just askin', nothing' meant by it." The pup was a little more wild than most, though, and he couldn't help but wonder where he'd gotten such haunted eyes.

He turned and leaned on the sink, palms against the cool surface. Might as well have a talk while the alcohol was wearing off. "I was helpin' out a local, came by for good food and a quiet bar." And it had been, mostly. One vamp the entire evening, but it'd been young and distracted. No worry there.

This pup, however, thought he'd be trouble for Alcide, which was initially funny to him. Size was hardly ever a good indicator for power or pure will, a lesson he'd learned time and again. "I don't go lookin' for trouble, boy, but I think you'd make it for me anyway." It was easy to spot the wild ones, and Alcide needed to be sure that this didn't end badly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tommy, Tommy Mickens...and I ain't no son of Sam's. Hell, I'm barely a brother. Still, he's lettin' me stick around even though he knows how much my shit stinks...guess that's somethin'.", his words as well as his general bodily behaviour stuck out like a sore thumb of particular nature; Tommy was a bratty little shit who didn't know when to keep his trap shut, or how to seem anything less than crude. He held out his unwashed hand for a shake with the larger man, still not sure if he was friend or foe, but not caring.

"And Hell, like I said...you got some trouble you wanna have, then I'm your man.", he didn't realise he looked more like a boy, "So that local you been seein' to...it's that blonde piece right? Suzie...Sookie Stackhouse, that's it. Her Vamper know you been sniffin' 'round her butt?", Tommy asked, without any measure of humility or sophistication.

The more time he spent with him, the more he realized how different the boy was from Sam. Crude, obnoxious, and itching for a fight. Like a caged dog who hadn't eaten and was shown a roast pig. He sighed at the hand, smelled of piss, but shook it. He'd touched worse. "Alcide Herveaux," he said. Tommy. Well it seemed fitting.

"I'm just helpin' her out, nothin' that anybody needs to concern themselves with. 'Specially those uninvolved." He rose an eyebrow, wiping a hand on his pants, and pushed past Tommy to the door. "I'd say it's awful nice of your brother to be lettin you stay here." One thing bothered him, though, before he realized why. "How'd you come to be a shifter?" Half brothers, probably. But both so rare?

Alcide? What kind of shitkicker name was that? And Tommy thought that HE was white trash; rather by the shithole he lived in than by the name he went by. Wouldn't be fun to say either way. It made him flicker with amusement again as the wolf started grinding his back heels into the ground to mark his territory; Tommy was an animal after all, and he liked to play with his own kind.

"Nice. Yeah that's his middle name alright, and he can keep it.", Tommy barely gestured his head towards the doorway before stepping through it until he got to the bar, leaning with his arms spread out along the countertop, customer's side. He was such a cocky little prick, and he made no secret of how much he knew and loved that fact.

"I think we both know how that happens.", was his only explanation; after all it wasn't rocket science if even he could understand it, "I like you Alcide. You hold your own without gettin' all menstrual cycle. Tell you what, you can finish your beer...on condition that you got a new drinkin' partner and he's about this tall and like's himself a good hard gangbang.", he rose his hand to his own exact height.

Alcide could still feel the hackles that weren't there in this form raising just slightly, annoyed at Tommy. He was like a rattler that darted through your legs. Unassuming in size, but an obvious terror without a doubt. "Could do with a touch of Nice yourself, I bet." And decency...manners...all sorts of words that sprang to his mind, for that matter.

He'd already reached for his drink again, taken a small swig, before setting it down. "Listen Tommy. You even old enough to drink?" Alcide wondered how Sam could get by with this little shit, who was so...well, wild. Again. It seemed to be the only fitting word so far. He wanted to know how they were both true shifters, though, but figured he'd find a way to get that information at some point.

"I don't think Sam would want you drinkin' in his bar, Tommy. If y'ain't old enough, I mean." Alcide shrugged and brought his mug to his lips again. He'd paid for it already, so there wasn't a law stopping him from doing it.

"Hell no, wolfman...who wants nice when you can have you some spice?", he smiled with a wink in tow, biting his bottom lip at the quick imaginary thought of fucking some dumb blonde human slut so hard her ass wound up looking like it went a few rounds with Tyson and lost.

"Aint never stopped me before, and what are you the age police? You even human enough to be walkin' 'round like one?", Tommy ignored Alcide's concern, hoping he wasn't some do-gooder type like his fucking brother; then they wouldn't be getting along quite so well.

With that, Tommy cracked open two bottles of beer, jumping over the bar to do so, and sliding his butt back over the counter after it, slamming them down on the table Alcide sat at somewhat reluctantly. He stayed standing though, whilst eyeing the other man curiously, apparently amused at something he happened upon in doing so.

"Fuck, you're almost as tall as I am with your ass planted. Lurch Adams is shittin' himself.", much like him, his quips were ill-mannered, and bluntly put, which made them seem unlike efforts to make a joke at all.

Alcide's lip curled just a bit as he fought off the growl that threatened to surface. He breathed deep and looked at Tommy through narrowed eyes. "I think you've gotta fix that attitude. I ain't your brother, and I couldn't care less if you walk or crawl outta here tonight." He just wanted to finish his beer and get home to his bed. It'd warm up after he was in it.

If the kid really wanted to drink, he was going to. There wasn't a need to get touchy over him, anyway. Alcide sighed and took the beer, looking Tommy over. "Sam ain't too happy with you, is he?" He wondered what he'd be like to have around. That would be a hell in itself. "I won't say anythin' bout this beer. But go for another, at work and underage...boy, we're gonna have a problem."

"You keep sweet talkin' me like that, an' I might just have t'blow you. Won't even need to get down on my knees either.", he replied, with a slyly playful intent, not feeling intimidated by the stronger man's sentiment, though he should have.

"Now there's the trouble I was talkin' about.", Tommy beamed as if he'd won a bet, pinching Alcide's closest cheek as though he were as cute as a newborn baby, "Knew you had it in ya. First wolf I met that took so long to bite though. Kinda cute.", he winked at Alcide, sitting down opposite him, though his upper body claimed most of the table as he did so. The twang of Tommy's accent only made his words sound even more malicious and belittling in intent.

"Now how about this; I do whatever the shit I want, and you just deal with it. I already got me a brother, and he don't tell me what to do. This ain't church, wolfbreath, and I aint no choirboy to bend over and fuck up the shitter. Still, it's been a slow night...other stuff ain't outta the question.", and with that, Tommy winked one last time, swigging back one of his beers like it was iced water to an albino with sunstroke.

The were froze mid-drink to just look at Tommy, not quite sure if he was serious or not. He decided on the latter, or more of hoped on it. He didn't need THAT kind of trouble tonight. And who knew where Sam was. Alcide growled and swatted Tommy's hand away from his face, half-tempted to just bite off a finger. "I don't go for the throat straight outta the gate," he shrugged, emptying the mug.

He took one of the beers that Tommy had opened, hoping it'd at least make him think before trying to drink more than one. "Then maybe that's your problem, ya little fuck. You ain't been shown who's in charge. Think you own the world and do whatever the fuck ya want." He'd been cocky, but he hadn't been arrogant and annoying. Alcide looked at the opened bottle and took a drink of it.

"So how bout you cool it and try again, pup." Alcide leaned back in his chair, ignoring the come-ons that Tommy seemed to be trying to pull over on him. He assumed they were just things to get him riled up, but he wasn't about to let this nobody shifter get to him that easily.

Tommy snatched the bottle back out of Alcide's threateningly large hand mid-sip, and stuffed the glass head of it into his own mouth almost as instantly, not to drink though, he just suckled up the saliva there; a demonstration of deviance, or one just to show how sick and immoral he was? It wasn't really like the latter was needed, was it?

"Let me tell you somethin', you overgrown fuck...I'm a Mickens boy, and aint no Micken's boy that likes his drink taken outta his hand. Now, hows about you chill your dick and talk to me like you're not my fuckin' daddy...unless you're into that sorta thing. But do me a favour...wait 'til we both got our junk out first.", he smirked again, not giving a shit about how kicked his ass would so easily be in few more seconds, if he kept staring at Alcide like that with those unnerving, impetuous little fuckers he called eyes.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Rabid

**Type**: Slash, Uncon, NonCon, CoercedSex, Angst, Dark, FirstTime, Snark, UST

**Rating**: NC-17

**Fandom**: True Blood [ Showverse ]

**Pairing**: Alcide Herveaux/Tommy Mickens

**Setting**: Merlotte's, Somewhere between Season 3 Episode 4 "9 Crimes" and Episode 8 "Night on the Sun"

**Word Count**: 6084

**Summary**: Tommy's forced Alcide to take the bait, and Alcide is about to do some things he's never wanted to before, in fact he doesn't even want to now but just can't help himself. Violence turns into a fuck-fest when you're a dirty little animal, and that's just the way Tommy wants it. Physical abuse, blood and ejaculate; there's really nothing else to say.

**Warnings**: This is the more graphic chapter with elements of blood play kink and forced sex as well as physical violence. Some psychological aspects too with Tommy being a willing rape victim, or something cracky. Tommy is written by ikarusphoenix , and Alcide by me.

* * *

Alcide's low growl rumbled audibly from deep in his throat, the little shit having just snatched back the beer bottle from his hand. "You sure you wanna play it like that?" he questioned, one thick eyebrow raised. One hand had already clenched onto the table, and it was lucky that he had short, working class nails. Otherwise he'd have been scratching the hell out of the finished surface.

The pop of the bottle as it went into Tommy's mouth and the glee behind those beady little eyes pulled the last string in the wolf's chaotic mind. His massive body was launched across the table, a fist ramming itself into Tommy's nose. "You gonna try that again?" Alcide was willing to give him one last chance, his temper allowed for at least that much.

* * *

Tommy grinned at Alcide's first question, though the curl in his lips was cut short by the thrashing of a foreign fist in his face. But then, as the fist was drawn back, it became evident that the corners of Tommy's mouth hadn't fell south at all, in fact, they were risen higher, and in quite an unsettling way.

He took the bottle back into his mouth, his dirty, dull red lips naturally sliding further down the green, glass neck of it in a way that other's simply just wouldn't do, taking down enough gulps to leave that beer half done. "I'll try whatever it's gonna take to get you to put your hands on me like that again." There was something sick and perverse about the boy's tone, although most would convince themselves that he was just a little bastard with an attitude problem. The truth was there in his smile though, that sordid, hungry smile, and those eyes, those eyes that could make a statue blush from the way in which they shamelessly provoked with their outlawed glances.

He took another swig without unfixing his disturbing glare upon Alcide's calmly spirited eyes, licking his lips again, this time tasting the rich warm flavour of the blood that had formed there, having fell from the muffled aching pain that continued to spread through his nose and face in random throbs. That had just been a love tap; this guy could swing a blow. It didn't disappoint.

* * *

The werewolf wrinkled his nose, not in disgust as most would, but in a clear show of anger and annoyance. If the boy had been any bigger, older, or more intimidating, he would have been presenting a challenge. His hand clenched tightly, still eager to lash out again, teach the pup a lesson. That cheesy little shit-eating grin got the best of him, though.

Even if Tommy had wanted to apologize, though Alcide was certain he didn't, there was nothing to stop the consequences that were to follow. Alcide could tell he was a fighter, and not just in spirit. Who knows what had happened before Sam found him. "You're just a fucking bug," he murmured, watching the way Tommy suckled the bottle. Almost as if he'd know how to handle anything shaped similarly.

Alcide grabbed the young shifter by the collar of his shirt, pulling him out of the chair and slamming him into the adjacent wall, eyes flaming with rage. But Tommy's eyes still stared with a wild joy, like a child on Christmas morning tearing wrapping paper from a telling box shape. "Who do you think you are, kid? Tryin' to pull this shit."

* * *

"Looks like you wanna crush this bug, dontcha big daddy?", he smirked again, irritatingly, not even bothering to get up from the floor were he'd fallen after being thrown into a wall. There'd be bruises tomorrow; he didn't care, he didn't even give it a single thought. His back now propped against the wall, the dirty little shiftercunt didn't even take a second to compose himself to comfort, his body remaining unfolded and graceless for the most part, like a tweaker who'd just taken a hit from a badly cut drug of choice; could he be enjoying this?

"Already toldya who I am. Now ain't ya gonna hurt me some more, bubba? Show me who the big strong man is? Now I know what you're thinkin'...I'm only a little guy, not much of me really, but trust me, I'm scrappy...I can take it. I won't even scream a little.", and rather than hearing pleaded apologies, or desperate pleas for help, Alcide only came to hear what sounded like more of an invitation; an encouraged one at that.

* * *

He was truly infuriating, not just because of his attitude, but the cock-sure way he delivered his assurances. The little fucker wanted to get his ass kicked, and Alcide was sure in the mood for doing just that tonight. The little jibes and verbal kicks aimed at him only made him angrier. Mostly because he could not understand what a young kid like this was doing enjoying a beatdown.

Alcide picked him up by the scruff of his neck and held him in place against the wall, staring down at him. Scrappy, definitely. Cunning, well…maybe. That was yet to be seen. "You know what wolves do to little shits like you who don't learn their place?" he asked, giving the pup another faceful of fist, for effect. There were a few answers to the question, and Alcide was surprised at himself for considering more than one of them. But in these kinds of situations, that was the only way to handle things. Humiliation begetting respect, or something like that.

* * *

Those hits were getting harder, so although Tommy was taking a second or so longer to recollect his senses and turn his head to give yet another lingering gaze of questionable intent, he was in his element; he may have been the bloody one, but he was the one who was winning, a lovely pang to his lower abdomen came as his eyes darted to Alcide's powerful hands that looked like gauntlets made of meat, for they had him on them, his blood, his wet, warm cherry blood, the same blood that pumped through his veins and sent his skin into fever.

"Show me daddy.", he said with that fucking unending smirk stretched across his face lopsidedly again. Noticing Alcide in a moment of pause, or perhaps hesitation, Tommy took a final sip from the beer he now realised was still somehow in his hand, tossing the bottle aside once it was empty. He then lightly slapped Alcide across the face just once, eyeing him thereafter, his stare like an anchor that wished to snag reaction. It didn't come as soon as he would have liked though, so he slapped a further two times, not hard at all, but enough to leave a slight buzz on Alcide's cheek, his breath hot and grumbling like the purr of a kitten mixed in with the growl of a lion.

"Come on you big fuck, show me who's boss, put me in line. I'll take it real good.", and this was the moment that Alcide would know that the air had definitely changed, and him with it if he went into the situation he was being baited into. Still, were animals ever known to make good choices when bloodlust sent their fangs to sharpen?

* * *

For only a moment, his human side had kicked in, urging him to let the little thing go. But it was too close to a full moon for that nonsense, and he'd already gotten his blood pumping quite hard. The jolting thrill of a fight was enough to drive any wolf to the point of shifting, but Alcide wasn't about to let that happen. He wanted to fully enjoy beating the shit out of this fucker.

"You wish I was your fucking daddy," he shot back, his already bloody fist finding the softer center of Tommy's stomach. He blinked, mostly in surprise, at the barely noticeable tap to his face. That couldn't have been serious by any means. But he continued to stare as Tommy did it twice more, the rage boiling under his skin rapidly. What an insult to him, the boy wasn't even trying to fight back.

Alcide leaned in closer with a growl, though what he intended, he didn't quite know. The sudden change in the boy's scent was enough to make him forget it, if he even had known. That wasn't just the love of a fight anymore. The pup was aching for him, bad. He pressed his nose into Tommy's neck and inhaled deeply, the smell of him just as obnoxious, and memorable, as its owner.

He was as much an animal as any other were, and the smell of lust was not one that he could ignore, especially with his adrenaline as high as it was now. He pushed Tommy to the floor, quickly pinning him there, his large hands fumbling. The fight, the smells, everything had sent his blood pumping in a purposed direction, and he now knew what to do to show Tommy his place.

* * *

Fuck yes; Tommy had just been hoping for a bit of roughing up, with maybe a little sly groping and fooling around in between, but he was hardly beaten up just yet, and he had the big beautiful lumberjack motherfucker sniffing his neck like a lean piece of juicy, ovulating wolf cunt. He never even felt himself landing to the floor. Alcide now pinned him too, hovering over him like a chiselled, fuckable giant. This was hot, because it was wrong; why was everybody always so into what was right anyway? It didn't feel half as good.

As the wolf was distracted by both the anticipation and indecision of his next move, Tommy quickly took the chance to free his arms firm the grip that held him in order to wriggle out of his shirt, now spattered with red wetness that proceeded to darken as it dried, smelling even more like death and danger as it did, especially to noses that had heightened senses of smell such as both men present.

Torso bared, pale, modestly toned flesh with pastel hued nipples and permanent marks of past wound riddled all over him, Tommy looked up to find the eyes of his superior once again, locking on when he did. Before the burly werewolf had much time to react to fresh nakedness at all, Tommy's hands were already struggling with the larger man's belt buckle and fly.

* * *

Alcide just straddled above the shifter for a moment, as if he were confused as to what he should do. It was obvious that a lesson was needed, and his entire body was pulling him to do just what was already started. The movement beneath him brought the wolf back to present, his hand quickly spreading over the center of Tommy's torso, holding him down. But he'd only been stripping. Of course, he wanted this. That settled it for the wolf, whose eyes barely noticed the scrapes and scars, some not quite fresh enough to have come from his handling, instead drinking in the flesh, nostrils flaring as more scent was released to him.

Smaller, clever hands were now at his rodeo buckle, undoing the buttons and pulling at the leather of his belt eagerly. Alcide pulled his own shirt off, thinking a button had gone flying off somewhere, but the fabric followed suite, being tossed without care in some direction away from them. He grabbed one of Tommy's wrists before the roaming hand could get too far into his pants.

"Not callin' the shots here, pup," he huffed, leaning down and biting Tommy's shoulder muscle hard, though he wondered briefly if it would be received with lust, as the scent seemed to pour from the shifter with increasing volume each following moment. His free large hand grabbed at Tommy's jeans, pulling the flaps of fabric from each other carelessly, groping a thumping, hard mass of muscle, the jeans yanked roughly against skin and concrete floor. "Givin' up on apologizin' I take it."

* * *

"Can't give up on somethin' I never planned t'do.", Tommy's words were emboldened with an inimitable filth, the kind that made you feel dirty for just hearing it, even when absent of expletives. Alcide's angry fist was wrapped around the shifter's dick now, the werewolf's spit slowly drying where his mouth had left tooth prints on the firm flesh of his shoulder. He didn't mind it, not the roughness, not the claimed touches or domineering physical force towering above him without even standing.

The only drawback at all was that Alcide wasn't already inside him, fucking his tight little boyhole until it felt like it was on fire and biting itself. "You like that cock, bubba? That your first?", the pup was curious; he wanted to make sure he was right in thinking himself the first guy Alcide had ever hooked up with.

Why wasn't he fucking him yet? If his fists were anything to go by, then his zeal had little need for cause, nor did they hesitate once in the moment. "You don't give a shit 'cause I'm a guy, do ya? It ain't nothin'...we're just two bored guys settlin' a dispute now aint we? Only we ain't settlin' it like men do.", he smirked, offering justification towards what was going to happen next, an undertone of sarcasm lacing his offered reassurance, "Fuck me like some slut you just met in a bar, after all...that's just what I am. I'm tight...you'll like it.", soiled little promised bolted through the atmosphere like stray lightening, a cold breeze hitting the skin of both men as they did so.

* * *

The low grunts and growls that came from Alcide were somewhat of a mix between human and animal, though depraved and hungry. Tommy's was the first cock he'd touched, besides his own, but the little shit wanted himself to be first, no matter what. "Yes," he said, letting go of the shifter's firm length and backhanding him roughly. Alcide didn't see this as a hook-up, but a lesson in respect for the order of the world.

Alcide looked at it again, releasing Tommy's wrist to slide his own jeans down his thighs far enough to expose his appendage, which was uncomfortably hard in anticipation of tight quarters, curving to his right just slightly. Large hands took hold of the shifter's shoulders, flipping him over and then raising his ass, gripping tightly for a moment as Alcide steadied his nerves.

"You oughta know this is exactly how our kind settle disputes. 'Specially ones started by a cocky fucker not knowin' his place." The wolf spat on his hand and rubbed it over himself, repeating until his hand slid over the firm appendage with ease. Alcide breathed hard, pressing the tip of his cock to Tommy's inviting pucker, his hands tight on the shifter's hips as he slowly pushed further in. He swore under his breath, eyes squinted shut as he took in the almost painful tightness that this ass offered him. The wolf sunk in another inch or so, not cruel enough to shove his entire length into the little punk, his body hunched over Tommy's back, breathing heavily.

* * *

"Thought I was your first dick?", then again, that need no explanation; maybe Alcide had simply never had to reprimand anyone in such a way before, or maybe he only stuck to raping women. The thought of Alcide raping anyone was one that made Tommy's mouth water, which was ironic in the sense that he was being raped by him at that moment; then again, could you really rape the willing?

"Fuck yeah!" Tommy modestly strained as he faced the floor with a grimace of sweetly welcomed pain, random drops of sweat mixing with bloodstains to form a telling tapestry beneath him. But then, after a while of having that handsome dick shoved into his tiny asshole, Tommy couldn't help but let loose a chuckle, not caring if Alcide found it belittling.

"Aw, come on man, you ain't goin' soft on me now are ya?", he asked with a colour that tried and failed to hide disappointment, "Fine then, if y'ain't gonna stick it t'me-", and then the tricky little shifter cut his own words off with his next action; slamming himself backwards on his hands and knees as hard as he could, so that his asshole claimed the entire, slightly curved length of Alcide's hefty prick.

"Fuck, bubba...now that's what I call a dick born for the fuckin'.", it sounded like Tommy had cried out in agony as well as excitement all at the same time, the sheer size of that dick that now impaled him hitting the nerve endings of his anus in such a way that it caused him to convulse and lunge downwardly without decision. "Thought you were gonna put me in my place there wolfman...looks like I'm doin' most o' the work already.", he taunted Alcide, knowing just what buttons to push. No matter how much bad the wolf fucked out of him, there'd always be plenty more where it came from.

* * *

The wolf growled angrily at the chuckle, knowing it couldn't be his size that was the cause of laughter. Something else must have struck the shifter as amusing. Alcide burst out a howl of a yell, straight into Tommy's ear, as he was somewhat forced entirely into the shifter. He grabbed at the short mess of hair on the boy's head, a quick pang of guilt passing through him at the recognition of a hurt shout, even if it had melted quickly into a moan of pleasure. Alcide stared without seeing at Tommy's back, locks of brown hair held firmly between his meaty fingers. The shifter was eager for the feel of a wolf inside him, but said wolf was still getting used to the extreme tightness of him.

"You want a fuckin' lesson, boy?" he growled, eyes springing open at the continued insults put to him. Alcide slammed Tommy's forehead into the floor, his hips finally beginning to thrust his cock roughly into the hole. He released his grip on Tommy's hair, taking hold of both sides of his waist so that he could better ram the little prick, just what he needed.

"Should've stuffed it into your mouth," he huffed, the thrusting quickly gaining speed. Both bodies were being moved back and forth, and Alcide slowly began to lose himself in the feelings, reminding himself every few seconds just what this whole affair was really about. He roared angrily, fucking his pain away. The pain from Debbie, from his debts, from knowing that even Sookie was something too far out of his reach. Panting, he slowed to a stop, not wanting to fill the ass too far, though he was on the brink of orgasm, something that had been a long time coming. Alcide slowly began to pull his length from Tommy's ass, finally seeing the scars on his back. He wondered what had caused them.

* * *

All Tommy gave now was a long exasperated moan, that drained and came back to life intermittently; but of course, if he would have wished to express a true message, it would have been more like the one he said imperfectly and under his breath, in broken whisper, "That's more...fuckin'...like it.". He let the wolf pride himself in thrust for a while, and he even enjoyed it, before he made any physical response himself.

Then, Tommy fucked that big wide cock right back, intensifying the sexual force and friction twofold, at least, punching every inch of that breeder's dick as deeply into him as it would go, with a ravenous greed and pace. His efforts were not fruitless to say the least; looking back over his shoulder, Tommy stole sights of the gorgeous, manly wolf, golden muscles rippling and glistening in a dew of sweat. Alcide's face was lost to the expression of a lucid dream, and those sounds he made deep, sometimes quiet moans, velvety in texture and yet crisply rich and haunted, eyes closed. Fucking hot, and more wrong with every second that passed, and hotter for it.

"What the-", Tommy asked quietly to himself, his own eyes opening as he found, much to his detest, that the were had taken his prick right out of the orifice that wanted it so badly. If Alcide had been wanting the pup to fight back, then he was about to get what he wanted. The shifter threw a physical tantrum, his own dick though untouched of late still raging and bobbing around uncontrollably whilst Tommy turned and took to his feet, breaking free of Alcide's grip and pouncing on him out of nowhere, punching the hirsute Adonis in the side of the face with force that betrayed his proportions.

As Alcide was knocked slightly back, Tommy followed the momentum, landing on top of him and punching him in either side of the face a further two times, mostly to keep him distracted and down whilst a free hand rummaged around behind his tight, wet buttocks, looking for the rope thick appendage he wanted back inside him. There it was; he propped it up, and slammed his full weight over it, proceeding to fuck it like a frenzied dog without any calibre to speak of. "Fuck that...you can't fuck me without givin' up the nut.", so clearly, there was at least one thing that could piss Tommy Mickens off, besides the every action and word of his older half-brother.

* * *

Alcide was caught extremely off-guard by the tantrum, his center of gravity wavering at just the wrong moment as he attempted to stand. He realized his mistake as the smaller shifter pounced him, his jaw aching with the first punch, and his nose cracking and bleeding from the next two. The kid was stronger than Alcide had thought, and he knew how to fight, even if it was dirty.

His teeth snapped at the deceptively lithe arms that flew so near to his face, a grunt rolling out of him as Tommy slid himself onto Alcide's cock once more. He had missed the entire point, the purpose. Which Alcide himself was rapidly forgetting. He wrapped one large hand around Tommy's neck, punching him with the other, but unable to do much more than deliver blows with the full weight of the shifter on top of him.

"Fuckin' little prick!" Alcide punched at the same bloody nose, aiming further ones at his sides and stomach, finally gripping the cock that stood out toward his face roughly, his death grip on Tommy's neck having slid up to his jaw line. Stars began to explode behind Alcide's eyes as the rushed, frantic beat of the shifter fucking himself on the wolf began to pull him to climax.

Alcide shouted again, his fist suddenly taking hold of Tommy's cock without his realizing it. His head tipped backward on the cold floor, and his hips jumped up, seeking further access to the tight warmth. His balls drew up against his body, and he felt a rush of cum spilling into the cramped space, sliding down his cock and out onto his thighs.

* * *

While Alcide came, Tommy didn't even pay attention to the pain of the desperate blows that the wolf had delivered to his body, pushing all feeling of them to the back of his mind; it would hurt in the morning, and that's when he'd deal with it. He felt that wide, super solid tool inside him buckle up at first and then pulsate erratically as it pumped its seed into him. He continued to fuck it while it purged itself of thick, white spunk, if only for a few moments and more gently than before; the sensitivity riddled throughout the head of that bulbous dark dickhead that had smacked against the walls of his anus more then a few dozen additional times.

Alcide had given up; there was no more fighting from him, now with his fist fiercely gripping the head of Tommy's unusually erect cock. The shifter licked lips without precision and bit at his bottom one, no longer fucking the cock inside him, but not removing it either, liking it just where it was. "Go on Alcide, get your payback. Jerk my dick 'til it hurts, make me wish I hadn't made you cum in my dirty little shifter ass.", God this would be good, even if it did hurt; a blissful revenge, a welcome one...a needed one.

* * *

This was nothing new to the shifter, that much was obvious. Or if it was new, he took it in stride, enjoying it with all he was worth. Alcide wondered momentarily if Tommy had ever had a cock inside him before, but then knew that it wouldn't matter either way. The time was now, and his was the only cock inside anyone. The wolf's body convulsed in an upward curl, slightly, as the shifter continued to fuck him, the sensitive head of his dick being brutally shoved down on again and again, pulling every last drop from him. Having been spent so roughly would have knocked out a human male, but it only spurred him on, urging him to pull from Tommy as roughly as he'd been pulled from.

Alcide rolled them quickly, pinning Tommy's shoulder to the floor with his left hand, his right still gripped tightly on the shifter cock, pumping roughly and without mercy. Slick, white marbles of cum slid down his legs from gravity, and he shoved in again, making sure his cock was as fully in Tommy as possible. Alcide slapped the boy's ass roughly, looking down at the cock, blurred by his hand's motions.

* * *

This time when Tommy gave a sensational yelp, it was honest; this felt good, real fucking good. Alcide's hand might as well have been a vice, working that shifter's painfully hard fuckstick so fast and so hard that it already made his body jerk and writhe around involuntarily. If that wasn't enough, Alcide was thrusting that dick back inside him a little too; wasn't the wolf supposed to hate him? And yet he was making all of his birthdays come at once. "Yeah...go on...make it fuckin' hurt you big fuckin' fuck! I dare you! Make sure I NEVER fuck with you again. Do it. Take it." The scent of cum, blood and masculine musk bloated the air, sending Tommy's senses into further euphoric retardation.

He moaned and twitched much more now as he neared ejaculation. He knew that hand wasn't going to let him off mercifully, and he didn't fucking want it to, even if it meant he got lockjaw from biting down on his own teeth. "Fuck man, I'm gonna fuckin' cum.", and just as well he finished that sentence well enough, because after getting it out he couldn't have formed even one word if he wanted to, all he had in place of it was a gritty, roughly pitched, mesmeric moan.

* * *

Yes, those were the yelps that Alcide had been looking for. They weren't exactly apologetic or begging for forgiveness, but they were acknowledging of his presence and the hold, literal and metaphorical, that he held over the shifter. He had to resist biting Tommy again, the teeth marks on his shoulder already bruised around the indentations. Alcide gripped the tough, thick cock as tight as he could, until he had to really work to maintain the speed he'd been flying over it with.

More growls came from him as he tried to form words, but the capability was lost on him for the moment, his only care punishing the little shit beneath him who continued to moan for the feel of him. Alcide gripped Tommy's shoulder tightly, gritting his teeth, lips pulled back in a concentrated grimace.

His eyes focused only on the shifter's face, watching every flicker of emotion that passed over it, and were filled with dark hunger as Tommy began to cum. Alcide tilted his head back slightly, feeling devious and not quite himself as he aimed the twitching shifter cock at its owners chest and jaw. The wolf pulled out his own cock before slamming it in again, a last thrust to speed the orgasm.

"Cum then, you fuckin' bitch," he growled, hand jerking and pumping crueller than ever, "You wanted to do it for me, callin' me your fuckin' daddy. So do it." His last words were more hissed than spoken, face darkened with a sort of madness.

* * *

"Fuck yeah...fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!", if Tommy's eyes would have been open, Alcide would have seen them spinning around in his head, as thin ropes of watery cum splashed powerfully into the air, sounding hard and wet as they splattered against the shifter's torso. Tommy was all cummed out and his dick stinging with rawness now, even though it was well lubricated by its own slippery excretions.

Alcide kept on pumping the fuck out of it, wanting to punish the boy to the end of his wits. Tommy fucking loved it, head rolling around like it had no neck to keep it held upright, louder in his moans than the wolf had been, but then unlike the larger man, Tommy was not trying to exhibit restraint, not that he would have done if he could.

As he struggled to breathe heavily through chaotic moans that shifted in volume and pitch, he didn't dare tell Alcide to stop, because he might, or he might not, and this for whatever it was felt like fucking perfection. Body still throwing back and forth in fits of orgasmic sensitivity, Tommy found himself doing only one other thing. He ran a free hand over his drenched torso, and brought it to his mouth, tasting his own sexual mess as well as the dried blood that still stained his fingers, mostly his.

The pesky little shifter hummed as he savoured the taste of his pain and his seed, dithering and mentally undone by Alcide's continued brutish assault on his dick, which would itself need a few days recovery after this. Still, he was a willing victim though, and he was not about to beg for Alcide to stop. He'd had his fun, and Alcide was now having his; fully deserved, fully fucking mind-blowing.

* * *

Alcide knew the instant the shifter was drained, but he didn't give a single fuck as to the relevance of such a concept right now. Tommy wanted this all to himself, he would fucking get it. Alcide continued to punish the shifter dick mercilessly, slipping out an audible moan at the sight of the pup sucking up his own juices. He'd never seen something quite like it, but that was fucking hot.

When his arm began to grow weary from the intense jerking he'd just given, he let it fall, both of his hands resting on either side of Tommy's head now, bloody and covered in seed. Alcide breathed heavily, looking down at the boy, as if searching for something. His will finally gave way to the limitations his body had to appreciate. Alcide collapsed somewhat on top of the shifter, his face once again in his neck, taking in the scent Tommy now gave off, a pleasant mix of ecstasy and contentment, mixed with the tangy sweet blood and cum that surrounded them now. He lapped up some sort of liquid, he couldn't tell if it was seed or perspiration, without even thinking. Fuck, now he was grooming the little shit he'd just been trying to punish.

Alcide pushed himself off Tommy with a grunt, rolling onto his back and staring at the bar ceiling, recuperating. No tangible thoughts seemed to want to float to the surface of his mind, just the ebb and flow of feelings, along with the dull throb in his sensitized groin.

* * *

Tommy couldn't even feel anything at all, he'd just came his brains out; he might as well have been weightless as Alcide rolled onto him one minute and off of him the next. He just lay there motionless, not even aware of his own breath, still reeling from the intense orgasm that had been forced out of him. As consciousness slowly started to creep back over his mind, Tommy found himself a mere witness of his actions thereafter, in short, fleeting bursts. First he saw Alcide in profile, spent and sweaty and stunning by doing nothing except look upward.

Then he was near him, unable to exhibit concern for it being unwanted. And finally he felt his mouth upon the salty, olive flesh of the man, nibbling and carelessly licking at it with no real artistry, dry lips dragging across the skin tended to, starting with no determined map at Alcide's collarbone, and then slowly moving on to his mouth, though he did not so much kiss it as he did toy with it like a dog did with food that it was not sure whether it wanted or needed; no other ability was yet afforded to him. That was of course until senses returned for one severely unexpected reason; he was kissed back.

Alcide made out with him right there and then, his kisses infused with a distinctly manly passion that slowly brought the boy back to life, the now crusted, flaked etchings of dark blood upon Tommy's face being feasted upon in part as a result, as coarse dark facial hair scraped against the delicate young mouth and tongue of the inferior shifter.

Time went by immeasurably, seeming to have fleeted much more than it actually had, until the kiss was broken. Tommy smiled playfully at Alcide and offered him a wink, before getting up on his feet, patting one of the were's broad shoulders before he did so, and casually walking off behind the bar to crack open another chilled beer; fuck Alcide's no underage policy, but then such a sentiment had already been underlined.

He smiled at Alcide warmly between gulps, and then put his drink down on the counter. When he walked from behind it to approach Alcide again however, he did not come empty handed. "Well now Alcide, ain't you just a nasty little fuck. Just what I needed. I was feelin' bad about some bitch who done wronged me, an' now I'm feelin' much better, so thanks. But now that we're done here...get your shit, and get the fuck out.", his last line didn't seem to match the tone of his previous ones, but before that could be thoroughly considered or investigated, Alcide was faced with something that sent a current of cold hard truth through the reality of the situation.

A double barrel shotgun held up to his face by the guy he'd just hatefucked, the guy who'd just made a homo out of him, the guy who just left him with the taste of a Judas kiss that still lingered upon his pallet, "You heard what I said, get the fuck out. Don't think I won't shoot ya, I've done worse."

As Alcide was pinned in place, wondering what the fuck was going on, Tommy came to a dastardly little chuckling fit before shedding light on matters, "I was bored, an' I never fucked me no wolf. You got used. Now you're gonna leave here with or without a hole in your head. Your call."

Alcide picked up his things as quickly as he could without seeming too panicked, a look on his face that screamed of the fact that if only that little fucking runt didn't have that gun between them, he'd rip his head off and shit down his neck. The were made his way to the door, his bare ass literally kicked out as he went to step through it, gun still pointed at his head. There was a silence thereafter, once he'd turned around to face his meddler for unknown reason, a stand off, a staring competition that dared never to end.

The crafty little shifter laughed obnoxiously again before taking the shotgun to a more relaxed position, at his side, "If you really feel raw about it, you know my name...hit me up on facebook. Might just let you fuck it out of me again.", he chuckled once more like the unbearable little imp he was, before going back inside; he had a lot of cleanup to do before the next day of work started, and explaining what happened here to Sam was a poison even he would rather avoid. Then again, it wasn't like Tommy really gave a fuck, was it?

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
